Modules
To discover new modules or upgrade existing ones, you need to find blueprints by researching Artifacts retrieved in Red Stars. Newly discovered modules must be researched before you can install them on your ship. Статья на русском Модули. Artifact Requirement Table Trade Cargo Bay Extension Increases the total storage of the Transport ship, allowing more Shipments or Artifacts to be carried at once. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 1+ Blue Crystals. Shipment Computer Automatically picks up shipments from intermediate waypoints, if those shipments' destination matches any of the ship's subsequent waypoints. Automatically picked up shipments add a bonus to their reward. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 2+ Blue Crystals. Rush Increases the speed of the owner Transport ship when it carries any shipments destined to the ship's next waypoint. The speed increase is proportional to the number of shipments destined to the next waypoint. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Blue Crystals. Trade Boost While active, increases payout on shipment delivery. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Blue Crystals. Trade Burst Counts shipments delivered during the activation period. After a minimum threshold is met, every new credits shipment delivered by the owner ship while the module is active will yield a bonus reward. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 4+ Blue Crystals. Shipment Autopilot Automatically picks up and delivers shipments between all sectors that are connected with active Warp Lanes. Details: '''Once activated, automatic transports do not incur fuel costs for travel. Autopilot will operate over multiple Warp Lanes. Manual move orders still cost their regular fuel amount. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 5+ Blue Crystals. Offload When active, the Transport ship will deliver all of its shipments upon arrival on a Trade Station, regardless of the shipments' actual destination. Shipments not originally destined to the Trade Station will yield a reduced payoff. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 5+ Blue Crystals. Shipment Beam Instantly loads the lowest value shipments from any target outpost in the star system. Does not work with Artifacts. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 6+ Blue Crystals. Recall Allows your Transport ship to instantly teleport to any Trade Station in your star system. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 7+ Blue Crystals. Mining Hydrogen Bay Extension Increases the maximum amount of Hydrogen that a Miner ship can carry. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 1+ Blue Crystals. Mining Boost Provides a temporary boost to Hydrogen collection speed. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 2+ Blue Crystals. Enrich Instantly increases the amount of Hydrogen stored on all asteroids in the sector. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 2+ Blue Crystals. '''Details: '''Asteroids have a cap of 1500 hydrogen, when using the Enrich module. You can only enrich a sector once a day. Remote Mining Simultaneously mines Hydrogen from all asteroid fields in the same sector, at reduced speed. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Blue Crystals. Hydrogen Upload Instantly uploads a percentage of collected Hydrogen to your Empire's reserves, without needing to return to a planet. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 4+ Blue Crystals. Mining Unity Increases mining collection speed for every other player that is mining in the same sector. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 4+ Blue Crystals. Crunch Instantly collects Hydrogen from all asteroid fields in the current sector (limited by the Max Amount and the Miner ship's total capacity). Blueprints are obtained by researching level 5+ Blue Crystals. Weapons Weak Battery A weak weapon that does damage to a single target at a time. Battery Does damage to a single target at a time. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 1+ Orbs. Laser A powerful weapon that does increasingly higher damage the longer it stays focused on a single target. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 2+ Orbs. '''Details : When target is changed DPS resets to initial DPS value. Mass Battery Simultaneously fires on multiple enemies within firing range. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Orbs. Details: Does the amount of DPS listed to any target it shoots at, but also does only the exact amount of DPS listed to a single target. So Total DPS = Targets in range * DPS where Targets in range <= Max Targets. Dual Laser Fires a laser beam against up to two enemies within range. Damage ramps up over time if both beams are active. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 4+ Orbs. Details: If there is only 1 target, damage will drop to initial value and not scale up at all. Will only scale up if two beams are active. '''Example: '''Let's say you have ships A, B, and C in range. You're attacking ships A and B. B dies. Dual laser will switch to attacking A and C without losing damage, while still ramping up. Then A dies. Since C is the last ship in range, THEN the damage drops back down. There IS a half second delay where it will look for another target before resetting it's damage. Barrage A battery that does additional damage to its single target when there are more enemy ships in the sector. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 5+ Orbs. Max damage calculated as cap at 5 additional enemies. Shields Alpha Shield Absorbs incoming damage until it is depleted or the activation time runs out. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 1+ Orbs. Delta Shield Absorbs incoming damage until it is depleted or the activation time runs out. Ship travels faster while shield is active. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 2+ Orbs. Passive Shield A shield that is always active and slowly recharges over time. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Orbs. Omega Shield Absorbs incoming damage until it is depleted or the activation timer runs out. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 4+ Orbs. Mirror Shield Applies a percentage of the damage taken by this shield back to the attacker. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 5+ Orbs. Support EMP Disables all ships and Cerberus Stations within the affected area for a short period of time, including the ship that triggered the EMP. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 1+ Tetrahedrons. Teleport Instantly teleports the ship to another object within teleportation radius. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 1+ Tetrahedrons. Red Star Life Extender Adds a small amount of time to a Red Star's life when activated near the star. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 1+ Tetrahedrons. Remote Repair Repairs a constant amount of hitpoints per second, shared among all damaged non-enemy ships within range. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 2+ Tetrahedrons. Time Warp Speeds up time in a radius around the ship. Affects travel times, combat, artifact pickup speed, artifact research, construction of buildings and modules cooldowns. It affects its own active time. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 2+ Tetrahedrons. Unity Increases Damage Per Second for the owner ship when other players have ships in the same sector. The increase is proportional to the number of other players with ships in the sector, up to a maximum of 100% (double damage). '''Example: '''If your Unity module is level 2, 1 allied ship in your sector gives a 20% bonus. 2 ships: 40%, 3 ships: 60%, 4 ships: 80%. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 2+ Tetrahedrons. Sanctuary When the owner ship is about to be destroyed during combat or a Supernova, it jumps back to its home system instead. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 2+ Tetrahedrons. Stealth Allows the ship to move completely undetected for a small amount of time, evading combat completely. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Tetrahedrons. Fortify Reduces damage received. All cerberus ships in the sector move toward the owner. Enemy ships and bases prefer firing on the owner over all other potential targets. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Tetrahedrons. Impulse Provides the owner a quick boost that helps it travel faster along its current route. Ship speed is increased 4x for the duration of the effect. Ship can't attack or be attacked during the effect. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Tetrahedrons. Alpha Rocket = A fast but weak Rocket that can be launched towards a single fixed target (Can't target ships travelling between points, can only target places that can be travelled to.). The Rocket explodes and does area damage to all enemy ships when it reaches its destination. Enemy ships can fire on the Rocket using normal targeting rules. No damage is applied if the rocket is destroyed before it reaches its destination. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 3+ Tetrahedrons. Salvage Instantly restores a percentage of hull strength each time any ship is destroyed in the same sector. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 4+ Tetrahedrons. Suppress Prevents a single enemy ship from firing for a small period of time. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 4+ Tetrahedrons. Destiny Does massive area damage to all enemy ships in range. Initiator ship instantly jumps to a random sector in the star system. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 5+ Tetrahedrons. Barrier Creates a force field around the ship. Enemy ships and rockets cannot move while inside the force field. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 5+ Tetrahedrons. Vengeance When the owner ship is about to be destroyed, a massive explosion does damage to all enemy ships in range. Works with Sanctuary. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 6+ Tetrahedrons. Leap Instantly teleports the owner ship near the closest ally engaged in combat in the current star system. After teleportation, both the owner ship and the ally ship are disabled for a small period of time. Blueprints are obtained by researching level 7 Tetrahedrons. __FORCETOC__ Category:Module Category:Blueprints